halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Wagonfear (Jokester123)
General Arnold Wagonfear's entire family history is revolved around the military. The men and women of his family have been fighting in wars for centuries. General Arnold Wagonfear has fought during the Human-Covenant War and even after the war, he continues his family's legacy by leading his men into the Battle of Omega VII. General Wagonfear is an officer in the UNSC Marine Corps. He currently has two other family members in service. His step sister Lieutenant Rebecca Wagonfear and his cousin Corporal Justin Wagonfear. Both of his relatives are working together as ODST troopers. Battles Omega VII In May 2553, the [[UNSC Naval Hearts (Jokester123)|UNSC Naval Hearts]] sent a distress message to Earth calling for reinforcements to Omega VII. General Arnold Wagonfear was the best in the corps so it would be him who leads the attack on the Jiralhanae. Wagonfear patiently waited on board the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] until he could be dropped off at the surface. He lead the attack on New and Old Salam. Most of New Salam wasn't controlled by the Jiralhanae so it was easy taking back the city. Old Salam was far more worse. Thousands of Jiralhanae had control of Old Salam and hundreds more were being deployed by the Corvettes. General Wagonfear made the decision to use Spartan-IVs to infultrate and destroy the Corvettes. Meanwhile, Arnold and his men would take out the anti-air guns stationed around the city. The anti-air guns were heavily defended and with Wagonfear's men split in to groups to reduce the time to destroy the guns, this battle would get very tricky. Arnold had split his army into seven large groups: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, and Golf. Each group was in charge of destroying an anti-air gun. Before long, Alpha, Bravo, Delta, and Golf teams had destroyed their target and regouped with General Wagonfear. Charlie, Echo, and Foxtrot teams were having trouble completing their task. The Jiralhanae had also regrouped to defend the anti-air guns. With the Chillo striking every Warthog on the field, Wagonfear needed to approach the situation with more brute force. He recalled all his troops and then attacked one anti-air guns at a time. When he got to the last anti-air gun, the Spartan-IVs from Charlie Division had completed the mission and they destroyed the Corvette. Wagonfear had the Spartans join his fight. The forces at the last anti-air gun were larger and he needed the Spartans to save his men. Eventually, they had destroyed the last air gun and the remaining forces hidden in Old Salam. Spartan Alpha Division had also finished up their mission. It seems there were a lot more civilian hidden in the city's sewers and basements. They were saved and free to go home. For the meantime, most of the civilians were transported to Epsilon Station on Omega VII's moon. There they would wait for further news on the homes and safety. Wagonfear had heard the story of the Spartan-IV that had sacrificed himself to save his buddies and complete the mission. It had greatly inspired him to be a better soldier than he already was. Installation 01 After the Battle of Omega VII, some marines had located a Forerunner Spire surrounded by Jiralhanae. The Spire had a message on it that would eventually tell them the location to Installation 01. Knowing the Jiralhanae had this knowledge, the UNSC brought with them the a larger battle group, Battle Group Whiskey. Sometime after engagment, Wagonfear and his army were sent down to the surface of Halo. They had learned that the Jiralhanae had control of a larger complex known as the mausoleum. The mausoleum stretched far and wide for miles. Wagonfear had to parade through every corner of the place assure there were no more Jiralhanae. They had spent most of their fighting in the courtyard area. With the Grizzly Tanks by his side, the UNSC was unstoppable. As they pressed forth, the Jiralhanae resistance became more scarce. Once he had reached the end of the courtyard, he split off a force of ODSTs to sneak further into the complex for anything useful. Wagonfear couldn't have taken the courtyard without the help of the Spartan-IVs. Alec-453, Israel-481, and Jasper-485 were all in one team. They were going to help take down the Jiralhanae. Jiralhanae in narrow hallways like these can be deadly, they have the physical advantage when it comes to close combat. As fighting began to get more intense, an unwanted enemy appeared. The Jiralhanae had reunleashed the defeated enemy, the Flood. The Flood spread fast and, in less than an hour, the UNSC and Jiralhanae forces were overwhelmed. General Wagonfear evacuated the mausoleum with the aid of the Spartan-IVs. Once the Flood was released, the Communications went down. Wagonfear had believed it was the Flood that was interfering with the Comms but actually, it was another unwanted enemy who had a grudge with Humanity. For a single hopeful minute, the Comms were turned on. Before Wagonfear could send a message to the fleet, Israel-481 had recieved a message from one of the ODSTs he had sent deep into the mausoleum. The ODST was Dylan and, he was in trouble. Alec inclined that they go in and rescue the ODST. Wagonfear's own conscious told him to go in as well. They took a warthog into the mausoleum and sped past hundreds of Flood forms. When they got to the coordinates the Dylan sent, they heard gun shots. What they saw was the trooper standing over another ODST that was half altered by the Flood. Dylan didn't say much. After, they quickly left the complex. Once they were out, the crashed UNSC Frigate, Forever, just erupted in a show of purple and blue explosions. Wagonfear would later learn that the Sangheili, another unwanted enemy or rival, had destroyed the Frigate to stop the Flood from repairing it. Their effort would be useless since the UNSC had to destroy Halo in the name of Prototcol 117. Out of nowhere, the Communications block was eliminated by unknown means and Israel-481 called for a pick up. When the Pelican came, Alec had ordered the pilot to take them to a set of coordinates. These coordinates were not the UNSC SuperHuman. Wagonfear understood they want to assure that their comrades were safe. When they got to the designated coordinates, all that was there was a lonesome building. Scrap metal and pestilence scattered the entire crater, and this building was in a crater. The Spartans were the first to go inside the structure. Jasper and Dylan stayed outside for watch. Jasper had a keen eye good for keeping watch patiently. When they stepped inside the building, the room lite up, the lights were dim but it was something. All they could see were glyphs on the walls and technology now scattered on the floor. Alec looked down, it was obvious to tell when anyone, even a Spartan, was disappointed. General Wagonfear broke the silence and ordered that they take this technology to the UNSC SuperHuman. There wasn't much to grab, but they took all they could, including some high-tech armor belonging to the Forerunners. There was only one set up armor hung up. It almost made Wagonfear believe that this was some Forerunner museum or tomb stone. Once they collected all the technology, the pilot made its way to the UNSC-H SuperHuman where they would watch the final step in Protocol 117 take place. On board the UNSC SuperHuman, Wagonfear had learned that the other two Spartans had survived the engagment. How two Spartans alone with an ONI Spook could possibly survive such a catastrophy was amazing. It was the stuff of legend. Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga